


美國隊長的品味

by WingK



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 這是山姆第一次跟兩位美國傳奇大兵一起出任務。從一開始他就後悔了。





	美國隊長的品味

這是巴恩斯跟他說的第一句話。  
「要不要來打賭？」

這時他們正躲在停車場的柱子後頭，這間停車場的管理員十分節省，節省到連監視器都沒有裝，他們三人研究後決定就在這裡下手。停車場很空，在他們視線裡見到的只有兩輛車，一輛是黑色的雪佛蘭，四門，看起來是一般家庭會選擇的轎車；另一輛是藍色的金龜車，雙門，看起來十分迷你，想必坐進去也是這個感覺。  
史帝夫猶豫了一下，離開他們藏身的那根柱子，走向停車場上唯一的兩輛車；山姆和巴恩斯還躲在原位。  
就在這個時刻，巴恩斯說話了。「要不要來打賭？」  
山姆愣了一下，「什麼？」  
「我賭史帝夫會開這輛車。」他指了指那輛小不拉機的藍色金龜車。  
「騙人的吧？」  
這太不合常理了，山姆想，「我覺得他不會。」

結果很快就出來了，巴恩斯贏了。  
山姆啐了一口。他早該想到對方可是詹姆斯．布坎南．巴恩斯中士，史帝夫．羅傑斯上尉的兒時玩伴和好兄弟，鐵定知道史帝夫所有為人知和不為人知的喜好，包括挑車的眼光。  
兩人離開柱子的掩蔽，走到史帝夫身邊，「嘿，史帝夫，兄弟，」山姆試圖掙扎，「你真的要選這輛？」  
「這輛車有什麼不好嗎？看起來不是很低調嗎？」  
史帝夫看起來是真的不覺得有什麼問題，天啊。  
「這輛車……你不覺得它有點小嗎？」簡直小爆了，「而且我不覺得它很低調。」看到三個壯碩的男人擠在裡面實在太吸睛了。  
「別再挑剔了。」巴奇打斷了山姆的話，走到那輛小金龜車的車門旁用左手握住把手，正當山姆覺得自己會看到一個被拆下來的車門時，對方輕輕扳起把手，啪一聲車門打開了。  
「上車吧。」他說。  
「看來我們還真幸運。」史帝夫微笑，「山姆，你要坐哪邊？」  
他看了看人高馬大的美國隊長，又看了看同樣人高馬大的冬日士兵，訕訕然地聳了聳肩，「我坐後面。」

車子都還沒發動，山姆就知道自己錯了。  
史帝夫坐進駕駛座，伸手將上方的遮陽板翻下來，一串鑰匙就這麼掉在了他的腳上，他回頭對另外兩名乘客笑了笑，將鑰匙插進方向盤旁邊的鎖孔，扭轉到底。  
預期的起動聲沒有出現；史帝夫將鑰匙轉回原位，再轉了一次，車子還是沒有發起來。  
「奇怪？」  
「怎麼了？」巴恩斯問，從副駕駛座探過頭，跟史帝夫的頭靠在了一起。  
「車子發不動。」史帝夫說，維持著跟兒時玩伴頭靠著頭的姿勢，仍然不停的轉動著鑰匙。  
巴恩斯伸出右手，握在史帝夫的手上，兩人一起再次轉動那把該死的鑰匙。  
車子還是沒有動。山姆看不下去了。  
「這輛車可能加了防盜的斷電暗鎖。」他善意提醒，「單純用鑰匙是發不動的，要不然我們……」換輛車？  
「開關在哪裡？」巴恩斯問。  
山姆愣了一下，「我不知－－」  
「山姆，像這樣的暗鎖開關都會在哪裡？」史帝夫問。  
他們現在還是維持著頭靠著頭的姿勢。  
山姆嘆了口氣，「通常會在方向盤附近，你們可以試著把每個螺絲都摸一下。」  
或是我們換輛車。  
這句話被扼殺在他的舌尖，因為前座的兩人還沒等到山姆說完就已經開始動作。跟他們的身材成比例的手臂雙雙探進方向盤下方的空間，四隻手忙碌的動作著，甚至都要分不清哪隻手是哪個人的了。山姆感覺自己的眉頭跟自己嘴裡的舌頭一樣扭成了結，這會兒他可是兩位美國傳奇大兵親密互動的現場目擊者，而且坐的還是特等席，視野完全無死角的絕讚好位置。  
他真希望自己沒看到那兩隻屬於不同主人的手指交疊在一個小螺絲上頭的畫面，暗鎖是靠電容感應不是靠心電感應好嗎！  
「你們……」他總算是解開了自己的舌頭，「要不要一個人找，一個人轉鑰匙？即使觸到正確的暗鎖，不轉鑰匙車子還是不會發動的。」   
「啊，這樣嗎？」  
兩個人同時放開了手， 再交換了視線；接著坐在駕駛座的那位先生從方向盤底下伸出右手，用手指頭捏住鑰匙。  
你們為什麼會這樣分配任務！這個姿勢更尷尬了啊！  
「還沒有發動嗎？」  
巴恩斯的聲音聽起來悶悶的；肯定是因為他的頭埋在史蒂夫胯下的緣故。  
「還是沒有耶。」  
史蒂夫轉了下鑰匙，聲音十分困擾；但應該不是因為巴恩斯的頭埋在他胯下的緣故。  
雖然客觀上這輛車的窗戶尺寸無法讓一個成年男性鑽過去，但山姆當下真的很想要挑戰看看自己的極限，只要能讓他趕快脫離這個場面，怎樣都好。  
「夠了，你們不要找了，我們乾脆直接換輛車－－」  
引擎發動的轟隆聲跟他的句子尾音一同響起，隨即接著的是兩個男人小小的歡呼聲。

好吧，算了。他不該質疑美國隊長，也不該跟冬日士兵打賭。  
山姆看著停車場另一端的黑色雪佛蘭。他就不該跟這兩個人坐同一輛車。  
「出發吧。」他雙手抱胸靠上椅背，乾巴巴地說。


End file.
